One of the dangers inherent in using a ladder is that the ladder will slip sideways with respect to a pole or the like against which it is leaning. Another danger, although less likely to cause injury than the ladder slipping sideways, is that control of the ladder is lost while it is being placed against the pole or taken down. This is particularly true of extending ladders which must of necessity be pulled away from the pole to enable them to be extended or retracted.
Applicants are aware of various proposals made with a view to minimizing the danger of the ladder slipping. For example, it has been proposed that the top rung of the ladder be of vee shape so that the pole is received in the vee and slipping of the ladder is inhibited. Another solution of which applicants are aware is the provision, at the top of the ladder, of a pair of straps one of which goes around the rear of the pole and the other of which goes around the front of the pole.
The object of the present invention is to provide a ladder securing device which is simple in construction and operation and which has advantages over known ladder securing devices.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a ladder securing device which can be attached to the pole while the ladder is lying horizontally on the ground, or is at a shallow angle, and which remains attached to the pole as the ladder is raised. This minimizes the chances of ladder slip during its extension.